Welcome To My World
by SnoEGs
Summary: Kise finds himself lost on the streets of Shinjuku when he runs into a certain ruby-eyed informant. As fate would have it, the two end up modeling together, and, as one thing leads to the next, they both end up treating the other to an average day in their life...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow, story #2 already! I wanted to hold off, buuuut I couldn't resist. xD I'm having wayyy too much fun here lol

So I have a (vague) plot figured out as of now, but I wanna hear from you guys as to whether or not I should continue with this. Since this first chapter is pretty nondescript, if you'd like to know how the plot goes just PM me or ask in your review, I'd be happy to share and get some feedback! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do _NOT_ own Durarara!, or any of its (amazing) characters. All rights go to Ryohgo Narita. I do _NOT_ own Kuroko no Basuke, or any of its (amazing) characters. All rights go to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

1

_At first... I didn't want to believe it... But... It's really starting to look like..._

_I'm lost._

The blonde dialed a number on his cell.

One ring... two rings... three rings...

"The person you called is unavailable at this time. Please leave a message after the tone." _Beep._

"Ah, Suzukicchi*," he said, "I'm here in Shinjuku, but the directions you gave me led me to the wrong address. I'm on Yotsuba. Come get me."

He sighed. If she hadn't picked up then, it meant she was busy, probably would be for a while. Which meant he would be stuck on the street for who knows how long, stranded in an area he'd never been in before.

And it was late, too. The sun had long since set, and the street lights had begun flickering on.

The blonde pouted rather childishly. _I really hate to be alone..._

A brisk breeze sent a chill up his spine. He cowered at the feel. _Waah, this place is giving me the creeps!_

Suddenly, the male perked up. He saw the outline of a figure in the distance.

_This place I'm supposed to be modeling at I've heard is pretty well known... Maybe that person will know the way._ He waved, hoping to draw the person over.

As the person drew closer, the male began to second guess himself. It could just be the very faint lighting, but it really looked like...

Was this person... _Skipping?_

This city really was too bizarre. That person had to be an adult, judging by their size and the hour.

_Never mind that,_ he thought, trying to be optimistic, _At least now I know she's a female. No men skip like that. _He began to feel a little better after that. He _was_ a super famous, impossibly popular fashion model, after all. Assuming she knew where this place was, it would be as easy as a model-status grin to get the info out of her.

The woman was about three meters away now. The blonde could make out completely black garb: black shoes, jeans, shirt, and jacket, its hood, hem, and cuffs lined with fur. He saw short black hair with messy bangs over her forehead, and relatively pale skin, like himself.

_A goth chick,_ he thought, but his thinking was cut short as the person came to stand face to face with him, and the blonde saw that _she_ was in fact a _he._

"I'm Orihara Izaya. Can I help you?"

* * *

*****Suzuki is a made up character, straight from my brain :) In this story she'll be acting as Kise's manager.

**A/N:** And there you have it! Chapter 1! I know it's not long, but I just wanted it to act as a taste of what's to come.

_**IF**_ there is, in fact, anything more to come! And the only way for me to know whether or not to write more is for you all to ~~_~Review!~~~ _^u^

It's as simple as a _'Write more!'_ or a _'I'm not really loving this.'_

A _'Write more so that I can read about Izaya and Kise modeling together!'_ would be absolutely fantastic. (To be honest that'd probably be my review! Oh and **I do have that in the plot outline**, btw!)

That's all I need, please :) (Even though long reviews would be even lovelier, of course) :D

I love you all for reading!

wW-SnoEGs-Ww


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey readers! I've had this written for a while but I've been holding off because, well, I wasn't sure if anyone actually wanted it :) But, thanks to _Razdaa_ and _Blah Blah Blah_, I know that at least two people want more Izaya and Kise, and that's enough for me. So this is dedicated to them! (Thanks both of you!) :D

Just a heads up, Naoki Ito is an OC playing the part of another model, and Shouhei is my OC photographer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or Kuroko no Basuke, nor their respective characters.**

* * *

"Yea... um I uhh... you see I..." Kise fumbled over his words.

_A guy?! A skipping guy all in black out at this hour? And what's with that creepy smirk? Oh this was such a bad idea!_ Kise was really beginning to sweat.

The smirk on the guy's face grew into a look of sheer delight as realization dawned upon him. His red eyes glinted. "Sugoi! You're Kise Ryouta! But you're supposed to be at a photo shoot; Ryo-chan must be lost..." Izaya talked to himself, starting to skip circles around he blond, already fixing Kise with a '-chan' honorific and seemingly automatically using his first name.

Kise was panicking now. _This guy is a total creeper! But if it comes to it, I'm bigger than him, better muscled too. I don't want to fight, but if I have to..._

"Ne, Ryo-chan?" Izaya paused his incessant bouncing.

"Yes, Orihara-san?" Kise tried his best to sound calm.

"I can get you to your destination."

"W-wa?" Kise stuttered, aghast, "I never told you I was lost or where I needed to go!"

"Ah, but I'm Orihara Izaya," said man winked, "I know everything~"

Suddenly, the dark haired man was strutting across the street. "Ne, Ryo-chan, aren't you coming?"

Kise inhaled and bit his lip, contemplating. With a reluctant sigh, Kise jogged across the street to catch up to his new guide.

_Well, there's no going back now,_ Kise thought, as he pulled out his cell. He quickly addressed a text to his manager, then typed out, "Never mind. On my way." Or so he hoped. He sent it.

Kise was praying he hadn't just made a big mistake.

wWWWw

"We're here~" Izaya chirped, gesturing to the building with a large sweep of his slender arm.

"Suteki!" Kise said. It was, in fact, the right place. They had taken so many back roads and had even cut across a few people's properties (much to Kise's discomfiture); Kise really thought he was wandering around Shinjuku aimlessly with the likes of this bubbly, chattering stranger. To Kise, this building was a more welcome sight than any Utopia.

Remembering himself, Kise turned to give his guide a quick bow. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Orihara-san!" And with that Kise yanked open the door, with a little more excitement than he had intended.

Just then, Kise saw black hair cutting in front of him, entering the building.

"My, Ryo-chan is such a gentleman, holding the door for me~" Izaya teased.

"Ano, Orihara-san," Kise said, bemused, "what... what are you doing?"

"Consider this your repayment to me," Izaya said, smirking once more. "I'm going to stay and watch this, and maybe even take some photos," he said as he procured a high-quality from out of nowhere. "Ryo-chan is _very_ popular for that pretty face of his~"

"A-ah, sure, Orihara-san! After all, I am truly indebted to you, aha," Kise awkwardly chuckled.

Just then, Kise's manager came bursting out of the elevator into the lobby where Kise and Izaya stood.

"Suzukicchi!" Kise exclaimed, more than relieved to not have to be alone with the raven-haired man any longer.

"Ryouta! Thank _goodness!_ I just got finished with a meeting when the head photographer called to ask me where her models were. I rushed over, and neither you nor Naoki were here! I got your voicemail and your text, but I still worried because I know you have a problem with directions..." the frantic woman trailed off, seemingly out of breath. Kise felt it appropriate to conduct introductions at that point.

"Ah, Suzukicchi, this is the person who helped me get here, Orihara Izaya."

"Hajimemashite, Suzuki-sama," Izaya said with an unusual air of professionalism, which differed greatly from his prior behavior. He offered what looked to be a genuine smile and a warm handshake.

"What a gentleman," Suzuki commented fondly. "Are you a friend of Ryouta's?"

"Eheh, not exactly," Kise stammered, effectively answering for Izaya.

"Oh. Pity," she focused her attention back on Izaya. "I hope you'll be staying?"

"I'd be honored to," Izaya said sweetly. Kise figured he was no longer the only lady charmer present.

"But of course," Suzuki grinned. "Now into the elevator, we've already wasted enough time, _ne, Ryouta_?" Kise swallowed thickly.

"Suzukicchi?" Kise asked as the three of them rode up in the elevator, "Has Itocchi made it here yet?"

The woman sighed. "No, not yet. And I haven't heard a thing from him," she fretted, waving her cell phone.

The ding from the elevator signified their arrival. The trio walked silently into an enormous room full of people: make-up artists, photographers, sound and lighting and wardrobe teams. In the far back there was a large white backdrop.

"Shouhei-san!" Suzuki cried out, calling to an impatient looking woman with a myriad of cameras and other technological equipment around her. "I found Ryouta!"

"Finally," the lady said, smiling with relief. "And Naoki?"

"Still missing, but-"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I have a tight schedule. This shoot needs two models, and it's now or never."

"But it's too late to call in a replacement!" Suzuki reasoned.

"Not my problem."

Suzuki looked ready to collapse. Sensing this, Kise led her to a chair and got her some water.

"Thank you, Ryouta. It's just, this shoot is _crucial_ to your reputation. We really can't afford to give this up."

Suddenly, Suzuki's eyes lit up. Her bright gaze turned to Izaya.

"Thin, pale skin, unblemished, about 15 centimeters shorter than Ryouta..." she muttered, sizing Izaya up.

She seemed satisfied with the results of her brief analysis. "Overall, very attractive. Model-worthy. And you should look just fine paired with Ryouta," she smiled, finally addressing Izaya.

"...Pardon?" Izaya inquired, as if confused.

"Orihara-sama, I'm begging you!" Suzuki pleaded, suddenly on her hands and knees in front of him on the ground, face to the floor. "Please, will you model for this shoot with Ryouta?!"

* * *

Ooh, cliffhanger! :)

Sorry for the random, perhaps out of place inclusion of certain Japanese words. I just felt like the Japanese substitution for those certain select words worked better than the English. *Shrugs* ^u^ Maybe maybe not

Some very brief translations (I apologize for any potential inaccuracies; I just Googled):

Sugoi: Awesome, super, cool, 'Wow, that/this is great'

Suteki: Wonderful, amazing, lovely

Domo arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Hajimemashite: Formal 'Pleased to meet you'

To _Blah Blah Blah_: Me too! :D That's why this piece exists. I just love them both to bits~!

To _Razdaa_: Thank you also for the review! It's such great motivation :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I love all my readers! Review if you feel so inclined :)

'Til next time!

_wW-SnoEGs-Ww_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Longer chapter this time, because you guys deserve it! And yes, modeling does happen here :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or Kuroko no Basuke, nor their respective characters.**

* * *

"Suzuki-sama, how sudden," the ruby-eyed man said, with a dramatic placing of his hand to his forehead and a slight turning of his face, effectively giving off an exaggerated air of shock. Izaya paused, and looked to be running everything through his head, weighing the pros and cons.

Kise was in completely aghast: This day was just _too_ weird; he gets lost, follows a total stranger, who Suzukicchi now wants to make his _modeling partner_, as a replacement for Shoutacchi? _Well, I guess that's modeling for you,_ he thought with a shrug.

Kise was snapped out of his thoughts by Suzuki's ecstatic shriek.

"Oh thank you Orihara-sama! Thank you so much!"

"It's no problem, really. And call me Izaya," he said, turning to look at Kise, signature smirk in place. "Both of you."

wWWWw

"The theme," Shouhei told the models, "is 'Life of the Party'. The clothing will be sophisticated and sensual, though fresh and somewhat uncommon. Mostly dark colors are involved. I need both of you to sell it and sell it _hard._

"Now Izaya-san, please step in font of the backdrop."

"In this?" Izaya asked, gesturing to his attire. He had yet to change into the brand's clothing.

Shouhei nodded, albeit a bit wearily. She was less than happy to be dealing with the likes of an amateur rather than Naoki, who happened to be one of her 'bad boy' models of preference. Now, of course, she knew Ryouta was gorgeous and insanely popular, more so than Naoki. However, she also knew that Ryouta was anything _but_ a bad boy. She had been hoping that Naoki, a frequent partner of Ryouta's, could have convinced Ryouta to put on the bad boy front for this shoot. With the absence of Naoki, however, she believed she would have to come up with a new theme for the shoot on the spot, as Ryouta cannot easily bring himself to put up such an image.

"For many people," _Or every amateur_, Shouhei thought, "it takes some warming up to the camera before the real magic starts happening. I wanted to have you do a few quick practice shots before we begin the real thing."

"And Ryo-chan?" Izaya inquired.

_Please,_ Shouhei couldn't help but roll her eyes ever so slightly. "He's a professional. I know he doesn't need any prep." She gestured with a wave of her hand for Izaya to step in front of the white background.

"Aw, Shouheicchi! You flatter me~"

"Quiet, Ryouta. Go and get dressed."

Shouhei turned her back to Izaya, who was smirking at all of the people not-so-subtly staring at him. _Well, this certainly will be entertaining…_ Izaya thought. _I'll give all these doubters a show they'll never forget_.

wWWWw

"So, what would you like me to do, Shouhei-_sama_?" Izaya stressed, with a saccharine-sweet voice and smile to match.

"I'll take anything you can give me," the woman simply replied.

Kise flashed Izaya and encouraging smile. _I remember my first shoot. I was so stiff and nervous, and it showed. I bet Izayacchi is feeling the same._

"Like this?" Izaya asked Shouhei, putting one hand on his hip, the other in his hair, shy smile playing on his lips.

Shouhei began snapping pictures as he changed his poses. All simple, nothing exceptionally interesting, but they were natural, which was unexpected coming from a first-timer. Shouhei was pleasantly surprised. _Let's see how far he can _really _take it…_

"Izaya-san, show me some personality; get creative."

"A quick smirk flickered across Izaya's face, almost as if he'd been expecting the request. Then, wordlessly, he dropped into a full, flawless split. He effortlessly propped up his face in one of his hands, his elbow digging into the ground. He extended his other arm towards the camera invitingly, and, cocking his head ever so slightly, gave a saucy wink.

All of the spectators in the room froze—jaws dropped.

As soon as she recovered from her shock, Shouhei began rapidly snapping pictures. She paused, expecting Izaya to continue striking poses like he had before, but instead he simply stood back up, walking away from the backdrop with a, "I think I'm ready to start now, ne, Shouhei-sama?"

"Ah, right," Shouhei said. Addressing the makeup team, she ordered, "Get these two dressed and made up. I want them ready in fifteen. Oh, and Izaya-san," she turned to face him. "Good work."

wWWWw

"Ne, Izayacchi is so cool!" Kise said in genuine awe and admiration. "Your photos were perfect! And that split was amazing!"

"Arigatou, Ryo-chan!" Izaya said cutely. "Thanks to a certain Beast of Ikebukuro who is constantly bothering me," he pouted, "I have become something of a parkour expert. It's pretty handy, ne?"

Kise and Izaya were chatting as their makeup was done. Kise, ever friendly, had become suddenly very interested in Izaya's life, and Izaya, informant as he is, wanted to know all he could and more about this oh-so-popular model.

"Say, Izayacchi, how old are you?" Kise inquired.

"Forever twenty-one," Izaya answered firmly. Kise chose not to question it. "And Ryo-chan?"

"Sixteen," Kise said rather shyly. He hated admitting to being so young because people tended to shrug him off as a baby and proceed to treat him like one.

"Ryo-chan seems a lot older though," Izaya said, as if knowing how the younger would react.

"You think so? Arigatou, Izayacchi!" Kise smiled.

"Yep, in my book you're an adult. So don't expect me to hold back when we're modeling together, ne?" Izaya winked.

"Kise's eyes flashed brightly in the light. "Is that a challenge? I'm game. I'll show you how professionals do it!" His competitive instincts kicked in. "Natural talent can only bring you so far when compared to years of experience."

Izaya just smirked back, but a bright fire shone in his eyes.

The two quickly dressed fro the first shoot, both in matching tight black jeans and knee high black leather laced boots, with white dress shirts and black ties. Kise had on a black trilby hat, while Izaya wore black wrist-length fingerless gloves. Their makeup highlighted their eyes, and made their face look more angular, giving them an intense and masculine appearance.

"You both look perfect," Shouhei admired. "Ready?"

In reply Kise strutted over to a guy who had just withdrawn a pack of cigarettes and snatched one, placing it confidently between his index and middle finger.

He walked in front of the white screen, and, back facing both Shouhei and Izaya, he turned his head to peer back, honing in on Izaya's aggressively shining eyes and wide grin.

"Well, Izayacchi?"

wWWWw

The unspoken battle between Kise and Izaya was constantly bouncing back and forth as each posed for their solo shots. Neither contender was giving an inch. When Kise loosened his tie seductively, Izaya took his off and held one end between his teeth. When Izaya unbuttoned the entirety of his shirt, Kise took his off and let it dangle off just his forearms. Izaya was creative, new, and refreshing, and Kise showed that he knew _exactly_ what the camera liked and wanted.

All the females present squealed over the two, chattering rapidly amongst themselves.

All the males present shot the two looks of pure envy.

It had certainly heated up considerably in that studio.

Unfortunately, the overwhelming brilliance of the two had everyone captivated… Even Shouhei herself.

A loud curse from her caused Kise to sit up from the floor where he had been posing splayed on his side. "What is it, Shouheicchi?"

"I totally lost track of time! I have to go, _now_!" Shouhei fretted, signaling to her crew to start packing up.

"But Shouhei-sama," Izaya said with an air of disappointment, "Ryo-chan and I never got to do any pictures together~"

Shouhei's head was a mess. She really had to be somewhere… But the prospect of them together…

"Fine. One picture, but that's it. Make it count."

Without another word, Izaya threw off his short, only garbed in his black jeans, boots, and black tie. He grabbed a folding chair and ran it onto the scene. He grabbed Kise and pushed him to sit , legs slightly spread, in front of the chair. Izaya proceeded to sit himself on said chair and hooked one of his legs against Kise's chest, which was still clad in a half-unbuttoned white dress shirt, eyes glimmering almost murderously. Kise yanked Izaya's tie, drawing his head closer, and, as a last ditch effort, Izaya pulled out his switchblade, flicked it open, and held it against Kise's perfectly unblemished neck.

_Ca-click._

* * *

__End Chapter 3! Woohoo! This story is moving, yay! Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy, and if you enjoyed it enough, review, fav, whatever, yknow:)

But just promise me you all will keep reading this, cus that's most important, after all.

Hearts! 3

wW-SnoEGs-Ww


	4. Chapter 4

Quick update for all you guys! This chappie is dedicated to all the recent reviewers, Razdaa, suntan140, and anon 'Guest'.

To 'Guest': I don't have a regular updating schedule; my updates are pretty much on a whim, and revolve around if I have time. :( I'm sorry for the inconveniences of this patternless schedule!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!, nor do I own its characters**

"Neee Izayacchiiii," Kise whined, rubbing his neck, "you could've really hurt me in that last picture!"

Izaya only chuckled. "I said I wasn't going to hold back~ Besides, I'm a professional with this," he said, wiggling his switchblade around. "If I wanted you unharmed, there would never have been so much as a nick no matter how seemingly close things came. And if the opposite were true, well, then I'd hope that you already have your will written~"

Kise gawked at Izaya's response. He couldn't believe this guy! "Just exactly _who are you?_"

wWWWw

The shoot had ended, and everyone was manically rushing to get elsewhere right away, Suzuki included. After she apologized for having to ditch them, and promising to send them both copies of the final photos, she left the two alone on the sidewalk.

Oh, and it was about midnight.

Since it was so late (or early, rather,) Izaya invited Kise to stay the night at his place. Kise really didn't have any other options at that point, so he accepted.

And so there the two were, wandering the mostly deserted streets of Shinjuku in complete darkness, save for the occasional street lamp.

wWWWw

Izaya stopped walking and turned back to face Kise. "Why, I'm Orihara Izaya, of course!"

"Yea, yea, but what does that mean?" Kise inquired impatiently.

Suddenly, Izaya's eyes lit up, and he asked, "Would you like to find out?"

Kise gulped. _Stranger danger, stranger danger!_ But as he mulled things over in his head, he found his curiousity winning out over his common sense. He really wanted to know more about this oh-so-mysterious Orihara Izaya…

So, resolute, Kise gave a firm nod.

"Yay!" Izaya clapped his hands. "But of course I'm expecting you to return the favor." He winked.

And so, upon entering Izaya's lavish apartment, (and doing his fair share of gawking,) Kise called off any prior engagements he had made for the day ahead. And as he curled up on Izaya's couch, closing his eyes, he wondered if he had truly made the right choice.

wWWWw

"Wakey wakey~!" Izaya chirped in a sing-songy voice as he ripped the covers off of Kise's sleeping form.

"Izayacchiiii," Kise groaned as he turned away from said man and tried to grab the blanket back.

"No can do, Ryo-chan!" Izaya said, remarkably happily for someone awake at four in the morning after having fallen asleep just three and a half hours ago. "You see, I'm a very busy man, and today I have business in Ikebukuro. Hence, I need to get all my work done early, before Shizu-chan even wakes up. That way I know that he won't be able to interfere. Then, once that's done, we can have fun~"

"Who's this 'Shizu-chan'?" came Kise's muffled voice from underneath the pillow he had adamantly placed over his face.

"A monster," Izaya simply answered. "I'm sure you'll get to meet him sometime, whether you like it or not. The latter will probably be true. Anyway," Izaya said, grabbing Kise's ankle, "time to _get up_!" With that, Izaya yanked Kise face-flat onto the carpet.

"Izayacchi…" Kise whimpered.

wWWWw

It was not yet 6:30 in the morning, but Kise didn't know how much more he could take: He watched as Izaya proclaimed all of the terrible evils of this hate-filled, cruel, contrived world to a girl no older than Kise himself. Izaya continued on to even personally criticize the girl and her 'frivolous' behavior and decisions. Kise finally stepped in when the girl started crying, yelling that Izaya was a jerk, and shouting that she was going to jump off the edge of the tall building they were on.

Hastily moving out from the place he had been instructed to hide, Kise ran over to the girl, profusely apologizing for Izaya, who he claimed to be a psychopath. Kise then proceeded to tell the girl all the wonderful, good things about the world. The girl, charmed by Kise's looks and sweet nature, simply gave him a hug and went on her way.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kise sunk to the ground, sitting by the ledge of the building.

"Have you really made people jump before?"

"Mmhm~"

"And you're proud of that?"  
"Of course not, it's too easy of an accomplishment to be something worth being proud of."

"Then why do it?"

"Oh, I think it's fun to toy with my humans. They're so incredibly intricate yet so incredibly fickle: easily persuaded, easily tampered with. They're such wonderful creatures, really."

"Ah," was all Kise could manage. _Perhaps he really is a psycho…_

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Kise didn't notice Izaya quickly go behind his back…

"GAH!" Kise shrieked. He was shaking. "Izayacchi you meanie! You didn't have to push me1 I really thought I was going to die!" Kise whimpered.

Izaya was having a laughing fit beside Kise. Unceasing in his giggles, he held up his phone to face Kise. On the screen was the video of Izaya shoving Kise, and Kise flailing around while making a not-so-manly sound.

Somehow Izaya had gotten it to loop.

A very red Kise pouted. "D-don't you have some more work to do, or something?"

Ara~ Ryo-chan is right!" Izaya immediately stopped laughing. Collected as ever, he stood up and began to walk back towards the stairs. Kise, dazed by Izaya's impossibly capricious behavior, scurried to catch up.


End file.
